


because i like you

by sungiegoose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiegoose/pseuds/sungiegoose
Summary: “Why do I feel like he’s about to start foaming at the mouth?”“Probably because he’s vibrating.”The Aussies stare down at the boy laying flat on the floor.“Jisung, get up.”--Jisung really likes Hyunjin. But Hyunjin is convinced he likes Minho. So what does Jisung do? He has a crisis about it right on the living room floor.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 295





	because i like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This one's a tiny bit different from my last two, it's like twice as long with about twice as much dialog. 
> 
> I had fun writing it and I really hope you like it!! 
> 
> I'm thinking of starting a series soon so if you like these oneshots, please stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :)

“Why do I feel like he’s about to start foaming at the mouth?” 

“Probably because he’s vibrating.”

The Aussies stare down at the boy laying flat on the floor.

“Jisung, get up.”

“No.” The other two can practically hear his pout.

“No?” Chris sounds irritated by Jisung's blatant disobedience. 

“I broke.”

“Broke?” irritation becomes confusion in the leader’s voice. In the youngest, however, a switch is flipped.

“Wait…is this about Hyunjin?” A smirk makes its way across Felix’s pretty face.

Jisung chokes, “what? No…” 

“Oh so it is.” 

The confirmation is met with a charged silence, Jisung being the one to finally break it.

“He thinks I like Minho-hyung.” 

Felix giggles in spite of himself, “well, I mean, can you blame him?”

This makes Jisung sit up swiftly, turning on the freckled boy. “betrayal.”

“It’s true,” Jisung gasps at Chris's words, “even Stay thinks you like Minho.”

“Are you guys vibe-checking me right now?” The rapper’s eyes are narrowed, switching between the two Australian boys every few milliseconds. 

“Look, Ji, you guys flirt all the time.” 

“No, we don’t! I just like messing with him!”

“Dude, he spends more time holding you than I spend awake.” Chris deadpans, his expression bored. There was no retort to that, it was true and Chris spends 95% of his time awake. 

The squirrel-like boy stands, only to drop himself unceremoniously on the couch. He opens his arms, hoping that one (or both) of them will join him. They don’t. 

“Jerks.” Jisung scrunches his nose and drops his arms. “I guess it doesn’t matter, I’m pretty sure he likes Seungmin anyway.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” Jisung practically flies across the living room. 

“Demon!” 

“When did you get here?” Only Chris speaks because Felix is currently dying of laughter.

“I’ve been here, you guys are just dumb.” 

“Wait- seriously?” Jisung’s round cheeks are now bright red.

“Wow, my feelings are hurt.” Except his voice is perfectly monotonous. 

“Alexa, play Shoot Me by Day6.”

“Jisung, shut up.” Chris sounds like he’s stifling a laugh despite the authoritative tone of his voice.

“That doesn’t even fit!” Seungmin sounds genuinely offended now, his face red and lips turned down into a pout.

“It does, your words hurt me.” 

Chris bravely inserts himself between the 2000-liners as the youngest of them prepares to throw a punch at the boy sitting beside him. “Boys, let’s just get back on topic, yeah?” 

While two boys perk up at the suggestion, one shrinks, visibly trying to sneak away from the glances being sent his way. Felix and Seungmin flank him, holding him there in a way that was more psychological than physical. Chris starts, “how do you know Hyunjin doesn’t like you?”

“remember last night?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes so hard, it almost hurts. “Uh, yeah, he slept in your bed.” 

“Yeah, to talk about you.” 

The smallest boy searches for any sign of joking in his friend’s face, only finding boredom. His racing heart prevents him from asking the question that’s hanging off the tip of his tongue. Luckily, he and Felix share one brain cell.

“What’d he say?” An innocent question loaded with so much more.

The vocalist groans. “Stuff like how-" he gags dramatically “-“cute" Jisung is and how-" he takes in a deep breath, pressing a hand to his chest “-he wants to, and I quote, “cuddle him until he explodes”.”

“If you’re messing with me, I will dismember you.” 

Chris shoots Jisung a warning look.

“Emotional manipulation isn’t exactly my style but I’ll still take you up on that offer.” 

The man of the hour walks in and Jisung takes a moment to drink in his messy hair and the way his hoodie takes up half of his body, swallowing his torso and half his calves. He still looks ready to walk a runway. Flawless and effortlessly beautiful. 

“What offer?” His voice is always so gentle and sweet, Jisung could li- shit. What does he say? How does he explain what they were talking about without exposing himself? Before he can come up with an excuse, Seungmin beats him to it. 

“Sungie offered to dismember me.” That smug bitch.

“Ew.” The gorgeous dancer makes himself comfortable between Jisung and Seungmin on the couch, arms reaching for the younger of the two. Jisung feels the jealousy pit at his stomach and is about to stand when Seungmin does the only good thing he has ever done in life. He pushes Hyunjin, the boy landing with his head resting on Jisung’s thighs. They meet eyes and the older boy’s giggle is enough for the rapper to reach max flustered. 

“Hey, Hannie.” Jisung only stares back, bringing his hands up to rest comfortably on Hyunjin’s stomach. He starts tapping out a beat. “That tickles!” 

Jisung tames his expression as the other boy gathers both of his hands, holding them in place on his stomach. Hyunjin’s eyes are crinkled up by his smile, his hair splayed out across the smaller boy’s lap. The sudden desire to run his hands through Hyunjin’s fluffy hair brings Jisung’s attention to the fact that their hands are still tangled together. It’s warm, comfortable. He doesn’t want to let go. 

Fuck it. 

“Hey, Jinnie.” 

“What?” Rude bitch. But his voice is tiny and his pout is so tempting. 

“Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?” Jisung tries to make it casual, not letting his voice pitch with the excitement and nervousness. 

Felix wolf-whistles. Of course his annoying ass is still watching them. Jisung looks up and – sure enough, the three others have their gazes locked on the remaining two. 

“Yeah, s-" Hyunin can’t even finish his sentence because Seungmin groans loudly.

“Don’t plan your sex in front of me.” 

This time, Hyunjin reddens too, both boys attacking Seungmin with hands and feet and words. Soon, everyone is giggling and pushing against each other and the youngest 2000-liner is outnumbered by his hyungs. Just as things begin to escalate into violence, Chris pulls the boys apart. 

“Let’s go to bed now, we’ve got a long day tomorrow.” He speaks softly, holding Felix by the shoulders.

“But it’s early!” Felix whines, dragging out the vowels in each word and turning to face their leader.

“It’s 2AM, Lix.” At this, the younger Aussie releases his high pitched laugh, beaming at his older brother. Chris cups Felix’s face for a second, smiling sweetly at the cute boy before patting him gently.

“Alright, let’s go! Everyone to bed!” 

Hyunjin stands up, leaving Jisung’s legs cold. Disappointment builds up, the emptiness feeling somewhat strange. The younger boy looks up and immediately notices the hand being held out to him. 

“C'mon Ji, I wanna go to sleep.” Hyunjin is so cute, Jisung could cry. Why does he have to speak like that? Why does his hand being offered make Jisung so nervous? 

“Yeah, okay.” He takes the hand in a manner that suggests that his heart totally isn’t exploding right now. 

Hyunjin pulls him up, the two boys almost bumping chests from the pull and how small the other boy is. A small cough, blushes, and some awkward shuffling later, the two make their way to Jisung’s room. 

Jisung crawls in his bed first, settling on the side against the wall and stretching his arms out wide. Happily, the older boy slides into his arms, tangling their legs together and resting his head on Jisung’s arm. They meet eyes and something clicks. Or at least, Jisung thinks so. But what if he’s wrong? What if there is no spark? What if Hyunjin just thinks he’s cute platonically? 

“Sungie?”   
“Yeah?” 

“Do you really not like Minho-hyung?” Jisung can’t tell if his heart races or stops beating at this question. 

“I really don’t.” It’s true.

“Because you don’t like boys?” 

“I do like boys.”

“Then how could you not like Minho?” 

“Because I like you.” And then Jisung slaps the hand that had been toying with Hyunjin’s hoodie over his mouth, realizing that he had just unwittingly confessed to his groupmate. His heart drops to his stomach and he feels like throwing up for hours. 

“You like me?” He sounds…happy?

“I- uh. Shit. I’m sorry.” The rapper covers his eyes now, wishing he could just hide. Why doesn’t his brain ever work when it needs to? Like sure, he can write a song that changes tempo solely through the lyrics but he can’t keep his mouth shut when it comes to things like this? 

“Do you mean it?” Hyunjin’s quiet voice brings him back to reality.

“Of course, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t-" 

“No, dumbass. Do you actually like me? Like for reals?”

Jisung uncovers his eyes now to see that he is really, really close to Hyunjin. He can see everything up close, but what’s catching his eyes are Hyunjin’s. Staring right into him with so much sincerity that they even look glossy. 

“Well, yeah. I do. Somewhere between hating you and becoming your best friend, I started liking you in a more-than-bros kind of way.” A lame confession, but it felt right that way. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Anything but that, please. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything, I know it’s dumb. Just stop telling everyone that I like Minho, kay?” He was trying to hide his disappointment. 

“No, idiot.” And before the younger boy can scold Hyunjin for his tone and attitude at such a moment, lips were on his. Soft and plush, pushing with only the tiniest amount of pressure. A hand comes up to rest on Jisung’s cheek and he lets out a sigh, pushing back against the older boy’s lips. 

At this, Hyunjin wraps his other arm around Jisung’s waist, bringing him as close as physically possible, their stomachs meeting and their legs tangling even more. The smaller boy melts into the kiss, bringing his free hand up to Hyunjin’s hair, happy that he’s leaving it a bit long. With a tilt of the dancer’s head, he deepens the kiss while pushing Jisung back. He happily accepts the lips on his and the hands gripping at his body and he wishes that this moment could last forever. 

Hyunjin pulls back first, “I like you too.” 

“No shit.” This gets him a punch in the stomach. Worth it. 

“You know what? I take it back, fuck you.” Hyunjin pouts and tries turning away but he’s stopped by Jisung’s arms around him. 

“Noooo, baby, I’m sorryyyy.” Jisung pulls him closer and throws his leg over the other boy’s body for good measure. “Please accept my apology.” He kisses Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Not good enough.” So he kisses his hand.

“I still don’t know.” But his voice carries none of its prior irritation. Jiisung kisses Hyunjin’s jaw. 

“Gotta try harder than that.” He can tell that Hyunjin likes this game so he decides to play along. Not to say that he doesn’t like it too, he loves being able to do this with Hyunjin. This time, he places a kiss right on the taller boy’s nose. 

“Hm..getting there.” Jisung props himself up, leaning down to push his lips against Hyunjin’s. He deepens the kiss almost immediately, bringing his hand to the back of Jisung’s head and tilting his own. This kiss lasting a bit longer than originally intended. Jisung is the first to pull away this time.

“Okay, I forgive you.” Hyunjin squeezes him tight and rolls them so that they’re both on their sides, facing each other once again. Jisung links their hands together, keeping them in between the two boys. 

“So…will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I would love to be.” Hyunjin’s voice is softer than it has ever been and Jisung can’t help it, he places another kiss on his pretty lips. It’s like being in a daze, a happy, pink-tinted daze. Delicate and delirious. A knock on the door startles them both, hands tightening. 

“What?” Jisung yells.

“Are y’all done being gross in there? I live here too!” Of course, Seungmin just has to ruin it. 

“No!” Hyunjin, surprisingly, yells back. He turns back to the rapper and kisses him again. This time it’s soft and gentle and it’s everything he could want.


End file.
